Don't Let Go
by Blue-on-the-run
Summary: Baby blue eyes gazed into emerald eyes, both pairs filled with unquestionable fear and maybe a few tears. "I'm scared! I don't want to go with Dr. Robotnik!" Tails continued screaming. "Listen to me!" Sonic called out, "We're going to make it!"


**Author's note: This oneshot is based off both the SEGA Genesis version and the GameGear version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Sonic and Tails are younger here than they are in the modern games, so they haven't known each other for very long. But it's obvious how strong their bond already is. ^-^**

The little fox ran desperately through the thick forest, hopping over rocks and ducking under branches that threatened to whip him in the face. He yelped as one of them took some of his fur off his left cheek, tearing into the skin and leaving a long scrape that dripped with blood. The kit touched his hand to his injury and winced as he saw the crimson liquid stain his white glove, whining under his breath as tears filled his eyes. His ears perked up as he heard what sounded like jet engines approaching, urging him to continue running. He pressed forward with slightly more care than before, hoping not to run into any more thorny branches.

He emerged from the forest, dashing out onto the clear plains. He was pleased that he no longer had to worry about the trees, but his pleasure was short lived as he quickly realized that he no longer had any cover from the skies. He was fair game now. Daring to glance back, he peered over his shoulder just in time to see the large, round hovercraft soar over the forest, hot on his heels. The fox cried out in terror as he pressed forward.

He was so tired of running... His legs felt like jelly beneath him. They ached so bad, he began to wonder if it would be easier just to give in. He heaved and gasped for breath as he pushed up off the ground and began twisting his two tails at high speeds. For a few seconds he was airborne, he was moving without the use of his tired legs... But it was all too short of a time. Even his trademark tails were too worn out to carry his tiny body across the land. "I... I can't do it..." he wheezed to himself. A loud crash was heard from behind, and the kit once again glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't stop, Tails! Keep running! Go! GO!" the blue hedgehog shouted anxiously as he finished delivering a kick to the back of the hovercraft. The fat man in the vehicle growled, "Nice try, hedgehog, but it's going to take a lot more than that to save your little sidekick!"

Tails forced himself to keep going while trying to call out to his friend. "Sonnn..Sonic... I can't... go on... Every...thing... hurts!" his feet grew heavier with each passing moment, slowing his pace dramatically. "No! Don't give in to it! Keep going!" Sonic nearly cried at the top of his lungs, his heart froze at the sight of that round machine gaining on his dear friend.

A huge, metal claw came from the bottom of the hovercraft, reaching down and taking hold of the little fox's twin tails. "NO!" the hedgehog accelerated as Tails screamed in horror, reaching down to his hero while he was lifted higher into the air. The vehicle ascended just out of Sonic's reach as he leaped upward, desperately reaching out for his closest friend. Tails reached back down, providing barely enough length for the hedgehog to grab hold of his right hand. "Sonic! Sonic, help me!" he shrieked so loud that even the eggman steering the craft cringed. Sonic hung on for dear life, not taking his eyes off of his brother's; looking down would probably be a bad idea anyway. "Don't worry, little bro. We're going to get out of this. I promise!" he shouted over the rushing wind and the noisy engine of the machine.

Baby blue eyes gazed into emerald eyes, both pairs filled with unquestionable fear and maybe a few tears. "I'm scared! I don't want to go with Dr. Robotnik! Don't let him take me!!" Tails continued screaming as he shut his eyes, wishing that it were all just a bad dream. "Tails!" Sonic called out, "Listen to me! I said we're going to make it!" he shouted as he clutched the kit's hand even tighter, doing his best to get his point across. The fox opened his eyes and slowly began nodding his head, convincing himself to believe the words of his hero. Sonic nodded too, helping his friend along, "Every thing's going to be okay."

Before the two of them could even catch their breath, the world suddenly started racing past them at intense speeds. The brothers tightened their grips, both of them could feel themselves being pulled apart from each other. Dr. Robotnik cackled as he commanded his machine to move even faster, knowing all too well that he had already won this round. But Sonic wouldn't choose to believe it... Never. He wouldn't let that eggman take his little brother away from him. Never again...

His mind went back to that day. He could see the massive lasers firing straight towards his plane, he knew there wasn't much hope at that point. He jumped off the plane, landing on Dr. Robotnik's flying fortress just before his bi-plane's right wing was shattered by one of the lasers. It was so intense he could feel the heat from a good fifty feet away. He wasn't too worried after he caught sight of Tails, sitting in the pilot's seat unharmed. "Come on, Tails! Leave the plane! It's done for!" he called out as the plane, the Tornado, started spinning out of control. "Tails!?" he watched carefully, hoping to see his friend leap from the plane and fly up to his side. Much to his surprise and horror, Tails showed no intention of leaving the Tornado as it plummeted to it's doom...

Sonic shook his head furiously, trying to rid himself of those terrible emotions. That heinous memory of losing his brother... His best friend in the whole world. The one who meant more to him than anything. As soon as he opened his eyes again he caught a glimpse of Tails' petrified stare. The hedgehog quickly realized how much of a grip he had lost on the fox's hand. He strained to hang on with only his fingers, his expression twisted into the most determined and frightened thing Tails had ever seen.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The feeling of Tails' fingers slipping away from his, the screams coming from both of their mouths and hearts, it was all too surreal. This couldn't be happening. No way it could be happening. He wouldn't let it. _He promised_.

Sonic was suddenly jolted back to reality as he felt the bone-crushing impact from the ground welcoming him back to earth. He groaned, gently bringing himself to a sitting position to catch one last glimpse of the hovercraft before it went behind the clouds, towing Tails along with it.

He took several long breaths, his mind raced faster than his feet ever had as he didn't take his gaze away from where he had last seen his brother. How could he let this happen? Why didn't he move faster? _Why?_

Slowly, he rose to his feet and shoved his fist across his cheek, wiping away a tear. "Don't you worry, Tails." he stated as though the kit were standing before him. "I'm coming for you, buddy."

**_Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails and all other related characters and elements belong to SEGA._**


End file.
